


A Nice Date

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Axe's charm is powerful.  VERY powerful.  Just ask Michael Westen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Winter_Deaddrop: Prompt: Caught with your pants down.

"MIKEY!" Sam shouted, grabbing Michael by the arm and hauling him toward the table. "Have you met my friend Denise?"

Michael stared blankly at the dark-haired woman sitting beside the large-breasted blonde. They were both wearing sundresses and huge heels. "Uh...hi."

Sam grinned. "Denise is in account sales just like me." He slung an arm around Michael's shoulders. "Me and Mike go way back! We met in a nighttime accounting class, didn't we, Mike?"

"Yeahhh," Michael said, smiling lamely and silently planning Sam's demise.

"So, me and Tammy," he said, slinging an arm around the blonde, "Are gonna skedaddle up to my place. The LOFT, Mike, so don't wait up, eh."

"Right..." Michael said. "The loft."

Sam leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I owe you, pal."

"Oh, you more than owe me," Michael declared, but Sam just winked and laughed and left him to an awkward lunch with Denise the accountant.


End file.
